Performance Tip - Orbit
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-41 Starter Wild Wyvern Vertical Orbit on April 29th, 2016. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Starter Pack Anubion A2 Yell Orbit. Description Orbit features a free rotating plastic ball tip with a diameter equal to Massive, surrounded by a three tabbed ring. In theory, the wider tip would increase a Beyblade's Knock-Out Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however, in practice the free rotating nature of the ball reduces most of the Knock-Out Resistance given by the surface area of the ball. Like other ball based Defense Performance Tips, the tabs around Orbit are meant to act as brakes against Knock-Outs at the cost of Stamina by striking against the stadium floor, however, the large diameter makes such contact rare. If hard launched, Orbit creates an aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing the Beyblade to the Tornado Ridge. While these features may imply that Orbit-based Combinations would be easy to Knock-Out, in reality the heavy weight of SwitchStrike/God Layers and Core Discs compensate for the rotating ball. Furthermore, the free rotating tip increases the Burst Resistance of an Orbit-based Combination and Orbit consistently has a stronger spring lock than Atomic which further improves Burst Resistance. In addition to the Defense properties, Orbit also features high Stamina as the free rotating nature reduces friction with the stadium floor, the wide ball tip keeps a Combination stable and thus prevents scraping. Use in Stamina Combinations Orbit can be put to use in the Stamina Combination (A Mold God Chip) Deep Chaos/Screw Trident 0/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive/Star Orbit. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 adds Knock-Out Resistance to and bolsters the Stamina of the Combination. The low friction of Orbit further bolsters the Stamina of the Deep Chaos/Screw Trident Layer and 0/2/4/5/7 and adds the Burst Resistance to the Combination while Cross/Glaive/Star adds Life-After-Death. These factors allow the Combination to resist Knock-Outs and Bursts and Out-Spin the opponent. Use in Balance Combinations Orbit can be put to use in the Balance Combination (Metal God Chip) Galaxy Zeus 0/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive/Star Orbit. The free-spinning ball of Orbit bolsters the Stamina and Burst Resistance of the Layer, the heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 further bolsters Stamina and aids in Knock-Out Resistance while the other parts can compensate for the Burst risk of using heavy Discs and Cross/Glaive/Star adds Life-After-Death, giving the Combination greater chances of Out-Spinning the opponent. This Combination is capable of Out-Spinning Attack and Defense Combinations with its Stamina and Burst/Knock-Out Resistance and can potentially Burst Combinations with its recoil inducing square shape. Use in Stationary Attack Combinations Orbit can be put to use in the Stationary Burst Attack Combination Sieg Xcalibur/Twin Nemesis 0/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive/Vortex/Bump/Meteor Orbit. The aggressive shape of Sieg Xcalibur/Twin Nemesis combined with the heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive/Vortex/Bump/Meteor and the semi-aggressive movement provided by Orbit, can provide powerful hits to Burst the opponent. The low friction of Orbit also reduces chances of Self-Bursting. Overall Orbit features high Stamina and Burst Defense properties making it one of the best Drivers available for Defense and Stamina Combinations. While Atomic may have comparable performance with greater Life-After-Death, Orbit has greater Burst Resistance. As such, if one cannot obtain Atomic, then Orbit is a must have for competitive bladers. However, if one does have Atomic, Orbit is a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's Orbit is virtually unchanged from Takara Tomy's Orbit with the same excellent Stamina and Burst Resistance. However, because Hasbro's Orbit does not have a stronger spring lock than Hasbro's Atomic, there is little reason to purchase it over Hasbro's Atomic. As such, Hasbro's Orbit is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Use in Stamina Combinations Orbit can be put to use in the Stamina Combination Jormuntor J2/Kerbeus/Anubion A2/Yegdrion 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross Orbit. The high Stamina of 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross synergizes with Jormuntor J2/Kerbeus/Anubion A2/Yegdrion, this combined with the high Stamina and Burst Defense properties of Orbit due to its low friction, allow this Combination to Out-Spin other Same-Spin Stamina/Defense Combinations. Use in Balance Combinations Orbit can be put to use in the Balance (Stamina/Defense) Combination Fafnir F3 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross Orbit. The heavy weight of 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross adds Knock-Out Resistance and Stamina to the Combination while Fafnir F3 reduces recoil. Orbit bolsters the Stamina and the Burst Resistance of Fafnir F3. These factors allow the Combination to resist Knock-Outs and Bursts and Out-Spin the opponent. Use in Stationary Attack Combinations Orbit can be put to use in the Stationary Burst Attack Combination Roktavor/Valtryek 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross/Vortex Orbit. The aggressive shape of Roktavor/Valtryek combined with the heavy weight of 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross/Vortex and the semi-aggressive movement provided by Orbit, can provide powerful hits to Burst the opponent. The low friction of Orbit also reduces chances of Self-Bursting. Products Takara Tomy * B-41 Wild Wyvern Vertical Orbit * B-61 Random Booster Vol. 4 Quad Quetzalcoatl.J.P - 03: Dark Deathscyther Jerk Orbit * B-61 Random Booster Vol. 4 Quad Quetzalcoatl.J.P - 06: Holy Horusood Triple Orbit * B-65 Beyblade Super Custom Set Speed Ver. - Kaiser Kerbeus Down Orbit * B-67 Random Booster Vol. 5 Gigant Gaia.Q.F - 04: Xeno Xcalibur Down Orbit * B-71 Acid Anubis Yell Orbit * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 07: Right Artemis 4Proof Orbit * B-00 Wild Wyvern Vertical Orbit (G4 Gold Ver.) Hasbro * E1057 Anubion A2 Yell Orbit * E1067 Tyros T2 & Doomscizor D2 Dual Pack - Doomscizor D2 Limited Orbit Gallery Takara Tomy DriverOrbit.png|Orbit (Official Image) Orbit (G4 Gold Ver).png|Orbit (G4 Gold Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro